Love, Regret, and Happiness - A Cockles FanFiction
by IsaiahCole
Summary: Destiel is finally becoming canon and everyone's excited! Well, almost everyone. Jensen is a bit hesitant about kissing Misha, but there's no way of getting out of it now. There's some heavy slash in here so be warned! This is a Jensen/Misha fic.
1. What's wrong with me?

_A/N: My inspiration for this story came from a Tumblr post that had said 'What if the reason why Jensen is so hesitant about Destiel becoming canon is that if he starts kissing Misha, he won't be able to stop?' And I really liked that theory, so this story was born! Be gentle with me, it's my first fanfic. If you guys like it, maybe I'll write more!_

* * *

_Today was the day. The day Destiel became canon. They had planned this for months. Misha's always been ok with this, but Jensen? Not so much. He's always been supportive of the ship, but he never thought it would make it off of the internet. But they were filming it today. It's happening._

Jensen woke up in his bed, Danneel at his side. He reluctantly got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done, he stepped back into their room to get dressed. As he was getting dressed it dawned on him. He was filming _the scene. _The scene he was trying to avoid. The scene he had to kiss Misha. He knew it was coming, but he still pushed it off. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had a beautiful wife, and a gorgeous kid. He was happy. But as he thought about it the pit in his stomach grew. He shook it off, blaming the nervousness on if this season was his last. He continued to dress, kissed a sleeping Danneel and JJ and headed off to set.

He pulled up to the set and was greeted by a very excited Jared, eyes sparkling and grinning from ear to ear

'Hey, man! Today's the day! This is gonna make so many people happy!' He said, bringing Jensen into a big moose hug.

'Yeah, I know. I hope it all goes according to plan.' Jensen mumbled. 'I'm headed off to makeup, I'll see you on set.'

'Sure thing! See you then!' Jared said, laying a big smack on his ass, normally a whatever thing, but today it startled him. Jensen gasped, eyes widening. He cocked his head at Jensen in slight confusion just before he walked quickly away. He headed off to his trailer first.

_'What's wrong with me?' _He thought when he sat in his trailer. He took a deep breath.

_'I'm overreacting. I've kissed so many girls on this show, why is Misha any different? He's like a brother to me.' _

A knock at his trailer door startled him out of his thoughts.

'Mr. Ackles? You're needed in makeup.'

'Jensen. Call me Jensen.' He said, it coming out rougher than he meant. He smiled for good measure.

The makeup's assistant looked flustered, and gave a sort of half smile.

'Come on out when you're ready. You've got alot to put on for this scene.' She winked, smiled and left.

He grabbed a water bottle and drained it. He tossed it into the recycling bin (Both Jared and Gen would kill him if he even thought of tossing it into the trash). He took a deep breath, smiled and left his trailer. It was going to be a long fucking day.


	2. Hmmm

After sitting in the makeup chair for four fucking hours he was ready to do the scene he's been dreading since he got the script. He tried telling himself it was just the fact of kissing another guy made him nervous. He was straight after all, wasn't he? He was a professional, as much as he goofed off on set, he was good at what he does.

Jensen was placed on the ground, on his side, bloody, while Misha was standing above him, an angel blade in hand. Jared, finally directing his first episode, yelled 'ACTION' and everything started to move in slow motion.

'Dean,' Misha said, as Castiel, 'I thought you were happy. I thought you wanted her to move in.' Sadness twinkled behind Cas's eyes(Was it Cas's? Jensen wasn't sure this time) as he moved closer to Jensen, squatting down near him.

'It wasn't her, Cas. I never really loved her. I...' Jensen, as Dean, paused.

'What?' Cas said.

'I wanted you to see how much I've loved you, so if I brought in a girl, maybe you'd notice.' Dean was uncharacteristically open at this point, tears streaming down his face.

'Oh Dean. Finally. I always thought you liked me, but you never said anyth-' Cas broke off abruptly, because Dean was supposed to smash his mouth against Cas's. But Jensen couldn't. He hesitated, and Jared yelled 'CUT!' And walked over to him.

'Misha, do you mind giving me a minute with Jensen?' Jared said gently.

Misha smiled at Jared and gave a half-smile to Jensen and shot him a look of confusion before walking to his seat and taking out his phone.

'Jensen, what the hell was that? I thought you were on board with this!' Jared said, confused more than anything.

'I am, I am. I just was distracted, that's all. I'm good.' He tried to smile through the blood and makeup caking his face.

Jared, uncertain, gave Jensen a small nod, and went back to his directing seat.

'OK, PLACES EVERYONE!'

Everyone, including Misha, scurried into position.

'AAAAAND, ACTION!'

When it was Dean's time, Jensen thought 'Fuck it, it can't be so bad' and smashed his mouth on Misha's. It was far from bad. He moaned into the kiss, and it went straight to his groin. The kiss lasted far longer than it should have, and when they broke apart, breathless, Jensen looked up at a bewildered Jared and crew. He glanced back at Misha, who started to realize what happened. His eyes widened and he let go of Jensen, tried to form a sentence, failed, and walked quickly to his trailer.

'I- I um, I need a second.' Jensen said, blushing. He walked quickly to his trailer, closed the door, and sat on his couch.

'_What the everliving fuck was that, Jensen? You moaned. MOANED._' He thought hotly.

'_I've never moaned into a kiss before. That was an experience._' He shook off the thought. He still moaned, and it was wrong and unprofessional.

'_Misha and I are friends. Nothing more. Though those blue eyes could turn anyone gay-_' He felt his pants get extremely tight thinking about the vast expanse of his eyes, how they seem to suck the color right out of the sky and into his face. His dick was almost unbearably hard.

'_Ugh, what's wrong with me? Getting hard, not only from a friend, but a guy? I must be a new level of sick._' Jensen thought disgustedly. Still, his dick was stubborn, so he decided it would calm his nerves if he squeezed one out before the next take. He walked into his bathroom, slid his pants and boxers down and let his dick free. He gripped the base, electricity shooting through his body, and started stroking. He tried to push away the thoughts of his kiss with Misha, but to no avail. He just let them through. He came screaming Misha's name.

After he came down from the high, he sat on the toilet.

'_Misha's face just gave me the best orgasm to date._' He frowned. '_I guess I'm gay?_'

But then he thought about Jared. 'H_e's a good looking guy, with the rippley muscles and the scruff. But I've never had this feeling towards him._' He laughed, thinking how ridiculous he was being. He cleaned up the already drying cum from himself and his shower and pulled up his pants. He was already feeling better and ready to take on the scene.


	3. You have a lot to explain, but not now

Everything from then on went off without a hitch. He kissed Misha, and ended the scene like a true professional. After Jared told everybody to go home and get some sleep, Misha came up to Jensen, eyes twinkling.

'Hey, Jensen! Great job with the scene. I think we're gonna make a whole lot of fangirls happy!' He smiled, and Jensen's pants got uncomfortably tight again.

'Uhh, yeah. I think it went pretty well!' Jensen replied with a toothy grin. Misha's smile faltered a bit and he stared down at Jensen's mouth.

'I uhh, I- I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then.' He said before scurrying off to his car.

'Misha, wait!' Jensen shouted. Misha paused, and Jensen walked over to him, pushing past the personal space bubble, into the intimacy bubble, and hesitated for a moment before crashing his lips onto Misha's, almost painfully. It was Misha this time who moaned, and ground his hips into Jensen's, finding Jensen's erect cock waiting for him. Jensen broke the kiss to gasp, partially for air and partially because who the hell knew rubbing to dicks together felt so fucking good?

'My place, now.' Misha said, without waiting for a response. He shoved him into his car and left. All the way there he was rubbing Jensen through his jeans, sending sparks throughout his body, his back arching every now and again. They finally arrived at Misha's flat, and they both stumbled out of his car, and practically ran to the door. Misha fumbled with the lock for a moment and they were in. They didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Jensen whipped Misha around and planted kisses and nips all up and down his throat, while Misha made wonderful strained moaning sounds. They navigated through the dark flat, knocking down lamps and side tables before finding the bedroom. They stumbled in, finally breaking apart to undress each other. Jensen almost ripped Misha's sweater off, and attacked a nipple, sucking and biting, making the nub hard and reducing him into a puddle of lust and moaning. Misha's hands started tugging at Jensen's buttons on his shirt. Jensen pulled back, ignoring Misha's sigh of exasperation, and pulled off the shirt and pants. He heard Misha's breath hitch in his throat as he looked down. Misha went down to his knees, grabbed the base, stroked it a few times before licking the slit. Jensen gasped, knees buckling.

'How about we lay down, huh?' Jensen said shakily.

'Sure.' Jensen still doesn't know how Misha managed to sound so fucking sexy in one word.

They moved to the bed and as soon as Jensen laid down, Misha took all of Jensen's member into his mouth, tip to base.

'FUCK, MISHA!' Jensen almost screamed. Misha was unstoppable, bobbing his head up and down on his dick, bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

'Mi- MISHA. What ab- about you?' Jensen asked, surprised he can still form sentences.

Misha didn't stop. He brought Jensen to the edge and flung him off of it. Jensen came so hard he saw stars. Misha swallowed every last drop. As soon as Jensen was able to see again, Misha was on top of him, leaning down into his ear, erection pressed into Jensen's thigh.

'I wanna try something. Are you up for it?' He breathed into Jensen's ear, sending shivers all throughout his body.

'Sure, as long as it feels this good.' Jensen said, smiling.

Misha laughed. He pulled all of his weight off of Jensen, and in one swift move, had Jensen on his stomach.

'_Wait, does he mean-_' He heard a lube bottle snap open.

'_Oh no, I'm not ready for this! I just figured I might be gay for Misha, and now he's gonna claim me? I need to tell him something. Maybe we can wait or something. Yeah, I'll just jack him off. Sounds good._' He lifted his head to say something when Misha stuck his first finger in. Jensen hissed in a breath at the burn. Misha still kept going, going down to his knuckle.

'Misha, I don't think I'm quite rea- HOLY SHIT!' Jensen screamed, back arching in the air, fists balled in the sheets of the bed, biting the pillow. When Misha had his whole finger in he hooked it and found what he was looking for, the prostate. Misha smiled a bit, adding another finger, and another before determining that Jensen was loose enough accept his dick. He poured lube all over his cock and pressed it into him. He felt his muscles tighten around his member and he stopped, and waited for Jensen to relax. As soon as he did, Misha started going deeper until be was balls deep. Then he started pumping. He knew at this point he wasn't going to last much longer, what with Jensen all hot and tight around him. But he was determined to make Jensen come again. He was pleased to find that when he reached around to his dick area it was rock hard. He wrapped his hand around it, earning a gasp from Jensen, and started stroking, easily finding a nice rhythm. He started to angle himself a little differently, trying to find th-

'OH MY FUCKING GOD! RIGHT THERE!' Jensen wailed, having his prostate rubbed up and stimulated.

Misha increased the stroking rhythm, knowing he was going to come very soon. He kept hitting the prostate, and soon Jensen was screaming Misha's name, and coming all over Misha's hand. Misha slammed into him two more times before shooting deep within Jensen, collapsing on top of him. As soon as he could function, Misha rolled off of Jensen and plopped next to him. Jensen curled up closer to Misha, hissing at the pain at his ass. Misha wrapped his arms around him and waited until he was asleep before getting up and taking a shower. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.


	4. Is everything in this house awesome?

Jensen woke up, bed empty beside him. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. Then the events of last night hit him. He shot up quickly, his ass on fire. He heard some rattling in the other room, so he got up off of the bed, realizing he was still naked, and put on his clothes from the day before, and opened the door.

Misha was in kitchen, cooking a bit of everything: bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, toast. When he noticed Jensen staring, he looked up and smiled.

'Hey! I thought you might be hungry, so I made a few of your favorite things!' Misha said, eyes sparkling with happiness.

'Uh, thanks, but I think I should go home. Danneel's probably worried sick.' Jensen said, stomach growling.

'Oh, ok,' Misha said, sadly. 'I just- I cooked all this food. Are you sure you can't stay for a bit longer?' Misha looked up at Jensen pleadingly.

Jensen looked into Misha's eyes. The absolute worst thing he could've done. How can anyone deny those beautiful blue eyes?

Jensen sighed, smiling. 'I guess she can wait a little bit longer.'

Misha smiled from ear to ear. 'Great! It's done, anyway. Help me set the table?'

Jensen grabbed the silverware and plates and set the table for the two of them while Misha carried out the platters of food. Once the table was set, the two men sat down and began serving themselves.

Once Jensen's plate was filled, he took a bite of some eggs. They were the best eggs he had ever eaten.

'Damn, Misha! I didn't know you cooked! These are great!' Jensen said, mouth full.

'I try. If you like these, you have to try my meatloaf. It surprises me sometimes!' Misha said, winking.

Jensen suddenly had a lump in his throat. He swallowed around it.

'Misha, about last night-' Jensen began apologetically.

'Yeah, I wanted to talk about that. As much as I enjoyed myself, you nev-' Misha was cutoff suddenly by Jensen's cell phone. He rummaged into his jeans pocket before pulling it out. It was Danneel.

'Sorry, I have to take this. Listen, thanks for breakfast. It was wonderful. And I'll see you on set today, ok?' Jensen said, taking another bite of sausage before hugging Misha and running out the door, leaving a disappointed Misha alone in his flat, with a huge amount of both food and dirty dishes. He sighed, got up and started cleaning up. He'll bring some leftovers for him.

Outside, Jensen picked up the stubbornly ringing phone.

'Hey, hun. Sorry for not coming home last night. I ended up at Misha's place.' Jensen said, specifically leaving out the events of last night.

'Oh, good. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Will you be home tonight?' Danneel asked.

'Most likely. I need to shower and all that anyway.'

'Ok, I'll see you tonight. Love you!'

Jensen hesitated. Then he quickly said it back and hung up.

'_What was that?! I hesitated? I love Danneel, and nothing will change that. But last night. That was different. Good, even. But my ass is gonna be sore for a while._' Jensen shifted his weight from leg to leg, and he was greeted with a burning pain.

He walked from the flat towards the parking lot painfully when he realized something: They took Misha's car last night. His was still back at set. He walked back, equally as painfully, to Misha's door and knocked. Misha opened, wearing only a towel around his hips, and Jensen heard water running in the back. Misha's chest looked amazing in the light. He looked at Jensen in confusion.

'Uhhh, hi, again.' Misha said

'Hey, so, my car is kinda still back on set. Do you mind giving me a ride?' Jensen asked, half expecting a no, as he just left him with all those dirty dishes, not even bothering to even help clean up.

Misha smiled, stepping back to let him in 'Oh, yeah! Sure. I just need to shower and we'll leave. Do you need to shower?'

'No, I'm good. Thanks, though.'

Misha smiled widely, and Jensen's heart started to beat faster. 'Jensen. You smell. Take a shower.' He walked to a closet and pulled a fluffy blue towel out of it and handed it to Jensen.

'Down the hall, second door on your left.' He said, padding towards the other bathroom. 'Oh, and just throw your clothes into the hamper in there. I'll wash them for you.' Misha shut the bathroom door behind him. Jensen walked down the hall to the second door and opened it. He walked in and turned on the light. It was a pretty big bathroom. It had glistening white tiles on the floor and halfway up the walls. The rest of the wall was painted a cream color. It also had a big stand up shower, to which Jensen walked to and turned on the water to hot. The shower instantly started spurting wonderful, perfectly warm water. Jensen undressed, wincing at the pain in his ass as he lifted his legs to take off the jeans, and tossed them into the hamper. He stepped into the shower and groaned.

'_Was everything in his house awesome?_' Jensen thought. He washed up slowly, enjoying the warm water for as long as possible. Long after his fingers got all pruney, he reluctantly shut off the water and stepped onto the carpet. He dried off his hair, then his body and, after realizing he had no clothes to wear, wrapped the towel around his hips and padded outside to look for Misha.

He found him on his laptop at the kitchen table. When Misha noticed he was there, he looked up and his face flushed, and he shifted in his seat.

'Hey, I didn't exactly bring a change of clothes with me.' Jensen said, smiling.

'Right, well, we can try to see if some of my clothes fit.' Misha said, trying hard not to look at Jensen's still glistening chest.

Jensen knew that, unless he wants to wear the same clothes again today, it was his best option. Jensen nodded, and Misha got up and walked to his room, motioning for Jensen to follow.

Once in the bedroom, Misha tossed Jensen a pair of boxers and socks. 'See if those fit. If not, I might have something bigger.'

Misha turned away from Jensen, already digging through the drawers. Jensen undid the towel and dropped it onto the floor beside him. He tugged them on and rearranged himself. They fit almost perfectly. He sat on the bed to do the socks. They were a bit tight, but not uncomfortable. He looked back at Misha, who was squatting down, rummaging through the drawers, his ass straining against his jeans. Jensen's cock twitched, and started hardening.

'_Oh, shit! No, stop!_' He thought to himself. But his dick managed rock hard status in seconds, and he had nothing to cover himself up with. And at that exact moment, Misha decided to turn around, jeans and a shirt in hand.

'Oh, good, they...' Misha trailed off, seeing the bulge. Jensen blushed and tried to form an apology when Misha approached him quickly. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut, half expecting a punch to the jaw. What he wasn't expecting was a warm hand to stroke him through the thin fabric. Jensen gasped, eyes shooting open as electricity shot through his body with every movement of Misha's hand.

Misha leaned into his ear, and whispered 'I can help you with that, if you want.'

His breath against Jensen's ear sent shivers up and down his body. Jensen wanted to say no, push him off and run into the bathroom to try to figure out what the fuck was happening, but instead he grabbed Misha's hand and thrust into it. Misha gasped and nipped at the base of his ear. It felt wonderful.

Misha tugged off the boxers and wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick. Jensen shuddered, knees becoming weak. He leaned back against the bed. He planned on sitting up, but Misha pushed against his chest, pushing him down.

Misha leaned down and licked a stripe along the shaft, Jensen bucking his hips involuntarily. Jensen's breath was coming out jagged and short, and he shuddered yet again, already close. Misha took him into his hot, welcoming mouth and started bobbing his head, hollowing out his cheeks to create suction. He wasn't going to last too much longer.

Jensen grabbed Misha's face to stop him. Misha allowed the member to fall from his lips, bouncing off of Jensen's abdomen. He looked up at Jensen questioningly.

'This time, you're getting fucked.' Jensen said, voice low and husky. Misha's eyes filled with lust, and leaned over to the bedside table to get the lube. He pressed the round bottle into Jensen's hand and started stripping. As soon as he was fully naked, Jensen grabbed and pulled him to the bed and practically threw him on it. Misha parted his legs to allow Jensen to crawl in between them.

He crawled up to Misha's ear, and whispered in it. 'I'm gonna make you scream.'

Misha smiled at that. He bucked his hips up at Jensen, feeling the two cocks rub against each other. Jensen gasped and growled into Misha's ear, sending waves of electricity through Misha's body. Jensen kissed his way down Misha's neck, paying attention to the sensitive hollow of his neck. He moved his way to Misha's nipples. He took one into his mouth, licking and biting until Misha was squirming underneath him. He moved to the other one, treating it the same. He didn't stop until a stream of 'Jensenineedit, pleasetakemenow' was pouring out of Misha's mouth. He moved down to just above the head of Misha's cock, and took a deep breath.

At that exact moment he realized something: He's never sucked dick before. He knew what felt good, so he was going to apply it to this situation. He took the member into his mouth, confidence growing as Misha moaned. Misha bucked his hips up into Jensen's mouth and it took everything Jensen had not to gag. He pinned Misha's hips down and continued sucking. He swirled his tongue around the head and was greeted with the salty taste of Misha's pre-come.

'I must be doing something right.' Jensen thought, going down on Misha's shaft as far as he could without choking. At this point, Misha was nothing but a puddle of lust and moans. He then came back up to Misha's ear, breathing heavily.

'Are you ready?'

Misha nodded quickly, turning over. Jensen coated his fingers with the lube and pushed a finger in. Misha's cried out and balled his fists into the blanket on the bed.

'No wonder Misha enjoyed himself so much last night; That was hot!' Jensen thought. 'Now, only if I can find t-'

As his finger grazed a different textured area, Misha screamed out and buried his head in his pillow. He mumbled something into the pillow. Jensen figured he might as well have a bit of fun. He grazed the area again and Misha cried out yet again.

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Jensen asked, smiling

'Fuck you.' Misha said breathlessly.

'Actually, fuck you' Jensen said, not putting much thought into what he said.

Misha craned his neck look at Jensen in the eye. Written all over his face was 'Really? Did you REALLY.' Jensen smiled widely.

'Of all the bedroom talk, THAT'S what you come up with?' Jensen thought, mentally kicking himself. 'I'll just make it up to him, that's all.'

Jensen winked at Misha, who went back to to his earlier position. He removed his fingers, earning a hiss and whimper from Misha. He poured the lube in his hand and started lubing himself up. He pushed the head of his cock to Misha's entrance and, with another push, he was in. He inched himself deeper and deeper until he felt Misha gasp and clench around him. Jensen moaned, but stopped until he felt Misha relax.

'You good?' Jensen asked tentatively. Misha nodded and he kept going until he was fully in. Then he pulled out about half way and slammed in again. Soon he found a god rhythm. But he promised Misha something. He angled himself differently until he found the prostate, yet again. Misha cried out his name and clenched up again, Jensen was dangerously close after that, but he was determined to make Misha come before him. He reached around and stroked Misha, earning a low moan. He found a fast rhythm in time with his thrusts.

Soon, Misha was screaming out Jensen's name and coming all over his bed. Misha clenched up around Jensen for the last time and Jensen, unsuccessfully biting it back, cried out and shot inside Misha. Spent, Jensen pulled out, and sat on the bed.

He was already having second thoughts. 'Is this cheating? I don't want to cheat on Danneel. But I also want Misha, more than anything. What do I do?'

Misha, as if sensing his thoughts, got up, wincing, and brought Jensen into a warm, slightly sticky, hug.

'It's ok, shh. We'll figure this out.' Misha said, Jensen's shoulder's shaking from his sobs that were racking through his body.

'I don't wanna cheat on Danneel, but you make me so happy and I don't wanna leave you. I just don't know what to do!' He buried his face in Misha's neck and sobbed. Misha held onto him until the sobs stopped and Jensen was just shuddering. Misha was soaked.

'Ok. I know you'll need time to figure things out. I'll tell you what: You're welcome to stay here until you do, or you can go home to Danneel. Whatever you choose, I'll support you.' Misha said, smiling, looking into Jensen's eyes. Jensen looked up from his neck, into his eyes. At this moment, he knew he was the one. Misha was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He kissed Misha, not a hungry kiss, but light and loving. They both closed their eyes and savored the moment. They parted and Jensen glaced at the clock on the bed side table. It was 11:30.

'Well, better late than never, huh?' Jensen said, getting up from the bed, brushing away his tears. He put on the clothes Misha gave him. He turned around 360 degrees.

"How do they look?' Jensen asked Misha.

'Really good. You know what? Keep them. It looks better on you, anyway.' Misha said, staring at Jensen's pecs through the shirt and how his ass barely fit in the jeans.

'Ok, thanks!' Jensen said, kissing Misha, yet again. He could never get over how he felt when they kissed. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

Misha got up and dressed. After, they got into the car. Jensen decided that was a good time to check his phone. Jared called him about 50 times and left a few dozen voicemails. He called Jared back, apologizing profusely about being so late. Misha, noticing Jensen was actually nervous about the call, let one hand go off of the steering wheel and held Jensen's hand. All of Jensen's problems seemed to melt away.

After the call ended, Misha squeezed his hand. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you. I don't know how you did that, but don't stop.' Jensen said, gesturing to the hand-holding.

Misha smiled. 'I guess it's a gift!' 'He brought Jensen's hand up to his lips and kissed it, sending shivers and goosebumps down his arm.

They rode the rest of the in pleasant silence.


	5. Is Jared ok with this?

They pulled up to set and parked. Misha went to get out of the car when Jensen pulled him back.

'Are you comfortable with me telling Jared about us?' He asked, expect a laugh in return.

Instead, Misha pulled him into a kiss. 'Whatever you're comfortable with.'

'_How did I strike out in finding the perfect man?_' Jensen thought, still trying to get comfortable with the fact that he's in a gay relationship.

They got out of the car and walked over to Jared and the rest of the crew.

The crew made noises of relief, and Jared walked over to them 'I thought you guys _died_! You're never late, let alone THREE HOURS. Well, never mind that, we have to get to work.'

Jensen, finally able to get a word in, said 'Jared, I need to talk to you. Like, now. Can we go to my trailer really quick?'

Jared, about to let loose a stream of profanities, which included where he should put his trailer, looked into Jensen's eyes. Instead of that, he heard himself say 'Sure, buddy.'

Jensen walked to his trailer, Jared at his heels. Once they entered his trailer, He told Jared to sit. Jared obliged and looked up at Jensen, who started pacing.

'Dude, you're freaking me out. Out with it!' Jared said, smiling.

Jensen concluded that he couldn't say it any other way. 'I'm in love with Misha and we had sex twice.' He blurted out, realizing that he shared a bit too much. He was expecting laughing, or even a punch to the gut, and for him to snap out of it. But instead Jared got up and enveloped him into a huge hug. Jensen couldn't help the tears that formed, and soon he was sobbing against Jared's firm chest.

'But I'm married to Danneel! I don't want to hurt her, and I don't want JJ to grow up ashamed of her father! I don't know what to do!' Jensen said into Jared's chest.

Jared pulled Jensen away from his chest and looked down at him. Jensen opened his eyes and looked up at Jared.

'Do you love Misha? Are you willing to give up your marriage and possibly your daughter for Misha?' Jared said, not sugar coating it.

Jensen, sniffling, thought about it. 'Am I ready? I don't think I can love Danneel the same after everything, but I can't lose JJ. But I also deserve to be happy, and if Danneel can't see that, I can't be with her. So, I guess I am.' Jensen nodded.

'Well, then I guess you made up your mind. Whatever happens, make sure you remember that A) You deserve to be happy, no matter what, and B) I'm always here for you. Family doesn't always end in blood, remember?' Jared said, quoting their own fucking show. Still, the quote fit. Jensen nodded and hugged Jared.

'Thanks man. I'm gonna go talk to her now. Cover for me?'

Jared laughed, hugging him back 'I guess we can do the rest of the scenes without you. I'll say you aren't feeling good.'

Jensen thanked him and they both left his trailer. Jared walked to go talk to the crew and Misha jogged over to him.

'Hey, so, how did everything go?' Misha noticed his tears, mistaking them for sadness. His face started to exhibit empathy before Jensen stopped him.

'It went really well. I'm actually going to go talk to Danneel right now.' Jensen said, smiling. 'Jared helped me make up my mind.

'Do you want me to come along?' Misha asked, sounding relieved.

'Yeah! I don't think I can do that alone.' Jensen said, grateful that Misha knew what he was going through.

They both got into the car. Jensen glanced back at Jared, who gave him a huge smile and thumbs up. Jensen started his car and they drove off to Danneel and Jensen's house. Jensen was already shaking. Remembering the earlier situation, he took a hand off of the steering wheel and took Misha's hand. Misha looked up at him, smiled, and squeezed his hand.

'It's gonna be fine. Danneel isn't cold hearted. I'm sure, no matter what, she just wants you to be happy.'

'Yeah, you're right.' Jensen wasn't fully convinced, but he did feel better.


	6. Forever

They arrived at Jensen's house. Jensen had a simplistic house, small enough to be modest, but big enough to hold small parties. They pulled up and Jensen took a deep breath. Only now, after a forty-five minute drive, did they let go of each other's hands. They got out of the car and Misha met Jensen at the front of the car. He pulled Jensen into a firm hug.

'No matter what happens, remember that I love you. I'll never leave you.' Misha said.

Jensen smiled and hugged him back. They parted and Jensen looked into Misha's eyes and sighed, mentally preparing him for what was going to happen. They turned towards the door and walked up the steps. Jensen took another deep breath, quite possibly his last, as his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He rang the doorbell. And they waited. And waited. After what felt like an eternity, Danneel answered the door, face lighting up in surprise when she saw Misha.

'Hey, Misha! It's been a while. How are you?' She asked, stepping back to let them in

'Hey, Danneel. I've been good, busy with work.' He said, smiling and stepping into the house, Jensen following suit.

'Yeah, I've been keeping up! Great job, by the way!' Danneel said, quite sincerely.

She turned towards Jensen. She leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips, which Jensen skillfully avoided and brought her into a hug. She was confused, but didn't think too much of it. After they parted, she turned to them both and offered drinks.

Jensen answered for the both of them 'No, thanks. Actually, we need to talk to you. You should sit.'

Worry hit Danneel's face as she sat down. 'Is there something wrong?'

They didn't answer her. Jensen told her everything of what happened, leaving out some of the more explicit details.

After all that, Danneel's face was passive. 'Ok... I have a few questions, ok?'

Jensen was more than willing to answer a few questions. 'Sure, shoot.'

'My first: Are you still interested in seeing JJ?'

'Yes, she's still our daughter, after all.' Jensen said, without hesitation.

Danneel smiled a bit. 'Good. My second: How long have you loved him?'

That question stumped him. 'Truthfully, I'm not sure. I felt something when Misha and I met, but I never thought it was love until we kissed. But I never wanted to cheat on you or hurt you. I honestly loved you.'

Danneel nodded. 'Ok, my third: Is this you asking for a divorce?'

This is where he has to choose. He looked up into Danneel's eyes. He saw nothing, no emotions. He knew when she was feeling an extreme emotion, she would build a wall around it and attempt to function. What emotion? Jensen wasn't sure. He looked back at Misha. Jensen could see in his eyes that it was all up to him. That he would truly support him no matter what. He turned back to Danneel.

'Yes. I loved you, truly, but I guess there is something stronger between me and Misha. I hope you understand. I never wanted to hurt you.' Jensen repeated, wanting her to understand that this wasn't the case at all.

Danneel finally broke. A single tear fell from her eyes and she looked down at her lap. She brushed away the tear and looked back up at Jensen. She smiled sadly and brought him into a hug.

'As long as you're happy. I don't want you to do anything you would regret.'

Jensen smiled. Danneel let the hug go, their last hug. As Jensen sat back, he looked over at Misha. There were tears streaming down his face.

Jensen stood. 'I guess we'll be leaving now.' He started walking to the door.

'And Danneel?'

'Yeah?'

'The same goes for you too. I want you to be happy. That's why I'm telling you this in the nicest way possible. You need to make sure you let go. There wasn't anything you could've done differently. And above all, this isn't your fault' By the time Jensen was done, Danneel had tears pouring down her face. She nodded, smiling a bit.

And he stepped out the door. Misha awkwardly waved his goodbye to Danneel, and also left. Jensen walked to the car, getting into the driver seat.

Misha got into the passenger seat and turned to face Jensen 'I think tha-'

Jensen cut him off in a surprise kiss on the lips. After they parted, Jensen leaned his forehead on Misha's and whispered 'Thanks. Thanks for being so supportive and gentle with me. I love you.'

'I love you too, Jensen. Forever.'


	7. THE END

Jensen came back to sign the divorce papers. He got visitation rights every weekend where JJ would sleep over Misha and Jensen's flat, which had more than enough space for a crib and all the necessary materials for a baby girl, and got her a bed and all the necessary materials for when she got older. He could also come visit whenever he liked. JJ grew up to be a beautiful, smart woman who loved her mom and two dads very much. She went through school, and went to college, majoring in psychology. She would also appear in some of Jensen's movies, as an extra or minor character. She had no interest in acting besides it being a hobby.

Danneel, true to her word, was very supportive of Jensen and Misha's relationship. They all remained friends, even though it was painful at times. Danneel would marry again, to a man who loved her very much, though she could never get over Jensen fully. She lingered in the past for too long, so she ended up alone, but somehow happy. In her old age JJ would take care of her until she passed in a deep sleep at a ripe old age. She died peacefully.

Jared was Jensen's best man at his and Misha's wedding. Jared never thought twice about their relationship. He was supportive and kind, unless he had to threaten some anti-LGBT schmuck who was telling Jensen and Misha that their relationship was 'unholy' and 'wrong'. Both Jared and Genevieve were very protective of Jensen and Misha's relationship. Jared and Genevieve grew old and happy together, passing at an old age.

Jensen married Misha on a beach in Newport, Rhode Island. Why Rhode Island? Misha would always say that the Rhode Islanders needed some attention, too. In reality, he just really liked clam cakes. They had a small wedding, with most of Misha's family being there, as most of Jensen's family disowned him after finding out he was marrying a man. Still, Jensen's siblings and a few free-thinking cousins came to his wedding, and that's all that mattered. Jensen would eventually direct and star in a few blockbuster movies, becoming a household name.

Misha was simply happy. They never moved from the flat they first announced their love for each other in. He had a gorgeous husband, and everything he ever wanted. What more could you ask for?

They got very old together. Jensen refused to get rocking chairs, because they were 'too stereotypical.' So they ended up getting recliners. Misha discovered Jensen one night, at the age of 93, dead in his recliner. They said it was a heart attack. Misha, at the age of 96, took his own life to be with Jensen forever. They say if you go to the house and listen close enough, you can still hear the sounds of them laughing together in pure, unrestrained happiness, while others say you can see them at weddings in which both lovers share a profound bond. The people who witness them at weddings say they look like archangels, so they were dubbed The Archangels of Happiness.

And, in the end, that's what everyone wants isn't it? Happiness?

* * *

_A/N: So, that's it! I can't even tell you how much I cried at the ending. Me! I wrote the freaking thing! I hope you enjoyed is as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review it so I know whether you liked it or not! And check out my Tumblr at .com to find out if and when I'll be writing more fics! Until next time, goodbye and have a fabulous rest of your day!_

_P.S. I'm a bit biased towards Rhode Island, cause I live there, so yeah. That's why I chose it, haha._


End file.
